austin and ally:make the music work
by musiclover629
Summary: Ally likes Austin, but Austin has a girlfriend. Austin likes Ally to but he only has a girlfriend to make Ally jealous. Will they come together. Found out in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. I'm music_lover629 and I wrote this story for you guys. **

**I don't own Austin and Ally or the songs in this story.**

**I hope you guys will like it. Enjoy!**

Ally's POV:

Hi! I'm Ally Dawson. And I'm 17 years old.

Last week I was working at my dad's story: the Sonic Boom. When Austin walked in the story. I saw at his face that he was not very happy.

'Hey Alls,' said Austin.

'Hey Austin. How are you?'

(Oh man. I like that boy so much. No one knows how much except my best friends Trish. I like him so much that is can't describe how much.)

'Very Bad,' said Austin with a sad voice. Kira broke up with me.'

(I almost forgot that Austin has a girlfriend. A real witch is she. And behind Austin's she is dating 2 other boys)

'Why would she break up with you?' I said a little bit shocked. 'You're awesome!'

'I don't know,' Austin said with a very sad voice. 'She just came to me and said that it was over and before I could ask a question she was already gone,'

(The only thing I could think off was hugging him. So that's what I did and surprisingly he hugged me back. After a few minutes we broke the hug. I looked in his eyes and I saw the sparks in his eyes again. That is one off the things I like about him. That and the fact that he is so goofy. That always makes me smile.

'Uhm, I got to go,' said Austin but before he left he turned around. 'I see you later beautiful,' said Austin and he winked at me.

(I felt my cheeks warming up. A few minutes later Trish came in. she looked at me and started laughing.)

'Let me guess,' said Trish with a smile. 'Austin was here a few minutes ago and he winked at you again'

(I nodded)

'Ally,' said Trish. 'you have to tell him that you like him.'

'I know but what if he don't like me back,' I said with a super sad voice. 'It will destroy everything.'

**Bye guys. I hope you guys liked it. I will try to post every Saturday. If you have some suggestions. Tell me, I'm very happy with those things. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the SUPER late update, but I had so much homework and stuff that I didn't had time to make a new story. Be I have made 2 new episodes. So I hope you guys like it.**

Meanwhile with Austin:  
You speaking with Dez,' Dez says  
'Dez come now to my house. We have a code 274!' I say  
'Okay give me 5 minutes' Dez says and he hang up.  
5 minutes later. Dez is at Austin's with a kangaroo and a baseball bat.  
'Austin I'm here.' says Dez and he gives him the bat. 'Okay you came go.'  
'Dez why is this gonna help with my feelings?' I ask confused.  
'Your feelings?' asks Dez. 'You said you had a code 274, right?'  
'Yes'. I say  
'But that means that you're angry and that have to slam a kangaroo.' Dez says  
'No Dez that is a code 742,' I say  
'Oh that makes more sense, because you never called with that code,' Dez says. 'But for who are your feelings?'  
'Ally,' I mumble.  
'who? Austin if you are not going to talk louder I will never know who it is,' Dez says  
IT'S ALLY!' I scream  
'You don't have to SCREAM!' Dez screams back.  
It's Ally,' I say shyly  
'That's great!' Dez says happy. 'Now Kira broke up with you, you can go with Ally.'  
'I know but I don't know if she still like me like that,' I say  
'Me either but if you don't try you will never know,' Dez says 'You what. I'm going to find out if she still likes you and if she does then you are going to ask her out. And if she don't then we are going to think about a way to make her love you. Is that a deal?'  
'It's a deal,' I say

**So that was I for this episode. I hope you guys like it. I will post episode 3 soon. And if you like it tell me in the comments and if you have questions I will answer them. **

**See You Soon Musiclover629**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Dez is with Trish at mini's.  
Trish's POV:  
Dez called me and said that I had to come to mini's as soon as possible. So I came and at the look on his face I can tell you that it is very important.  
'Okay Dez what is wrong,' I say.  
'Well Ally might have told you two days ago that Austin suddenly ran away after their hug,' Dez says.  
'Yes she did,' I say.  
'Well I know why Austin ran away,' Dez says.  
'Really? Tell me!' I screamed. I can't hold myseld anymore. I want to now so bad why he ran away.  
'Well he ran away because when he was hugging Ally he relised that he still likes Ally,' Dez says.  
'That's awesome, but I thought that he liked Kira,' I say.  
'yeah he did but it wasn't real love,' Dez says. 'He was going out with Kira to make Ally jealous. He knew that Kira waa cheating on him, but hi didn't care.'  
'So he didn't liked Kira at all?' I ask.  
He shook his hat.  
'But they were kissing and it looked like he was really in love. Was he just pretending?  
Dez nodded.  
'That's awesome, because Ally really likes Austin and not only as a friend,' I say.  
'Then we have to make a plan to bring them together,' Dez says.  
'Good idea, but Austin and Ally are not allowed to know what our plan is. It has to be a complete surprise,' I say.  
'Okay and our plan is starting...now,' Dez says. We both run away. He is running to Austin's house at I'm the Sonic Boom.  
A few minutes later  
Ally's POV:  
I'm working at the Sonic Boom when Trish runs in.

'Ally!' Trish screams when she comes in.  
'Trish what's wrong?' I ask woried.  
'Put on a beautiful dress and come at 7.00 pm to sonic Boom,' she says.  
'Why?' I ask her confused.  
'You'll see,' she says. Sonic Boom when Trish runs in


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. It's me again, thanks for the awesome reviews. Here is episode 4. I hope you enjoy it. **

Austin's POV:  
Dez called me and said that I had to come to the sonic boom and I had to dress nice. It's now 6.00 pm. I have to be there at 7.00 pm so I better get ready right now. I walk upstairs and go to my room. I open my clothed and look at my clothes. After a few minutes I decide to wear a white shirt, black jeans, a red jacket and red high tops. I lay them on my bed and hop in the shower. I love the feeling of the warm water on my body. It makes me relax. After 5-10 minutes I go out the shower and grab a towel. I dry myself and put on my clothes. I look at the clock and see that it is 6.30 pm. I walk downstairs and go to sonic boom.

Ally's POV:  
It's 6.58 when I arrive at sonic boom. I open the door and Trish and Dez standing there, but they aren't dressed up nice.  
'Ally there you are,' Trish and Dez say at the same time.  
'Hey guys,' I say a little bit confused. 'Why am I the only one who is dressed nice?'  
'Because we have got a surprise for you and it's upstairs in practice room,' they say again at the same time, which is a bit scary right now.  
They send me upstairs, but when I open the door there is nothing. Only a very soft carpet. I walk to it and go sitting on it.  
2 minutes later I hear the door downstairs open again. And someone begins to talk. It's Austin. But what is he doing here? I hear him come upstairs. I know it's him because he is whistling heard it on the radio. He opens the door.  
Ally...hey,' he says shy.  
That's weird The Austin Moon is never shy.  
'Uhm..Hey,' I say. I'm going to say something else but suddenly we hear the door getting looked. I run toward the door.  
'Trish, Dez what's going on?' I say.  
'We are not going to let you guys out of there until you two are together,' Trish says.  
'WHAT!' Austin and I scream.  
'Dez is this your ways to find out if Ally like me?!' Austin screams. Why does he want to know if I like him.  
'Yes,' Dez says proud.  
'Dude I swear if I come out of this room you are dead,' Austin screams. Why is he so angry?  
'I know, but we won't let you out until you are together, so then you are thanking me for doing this,' Dez says.  
'And how do you guys know that we are together?' I ask way calmer then Austin is right now.  
'We hang a few of Dez's cameras in there so we can see what you guys do,' Trish answers.  
'And we won't let you two until you kissed and not because you want to get out of here, but because you like each other,' Dez says. And we hear them walk away.

**So that was it guys. I will post soon episode 5. If you have any question ask them in the comments and I will answer them. And share this story with your friends and family if you really like it. **

**C U soon **

**XXXX Musiclover629. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody. Here is episode 5. Hope you like it.**

Ally's POV  
Austin and I are looked in practice room for like an half hour. And Austin and I are sitting on the carpet watching a movie that Trish and Dez brought us. It's a scary movie of couse. We are watching zaliens 3. And I really hate this movie. It's so scary. I might fall asleep when I'm watching a scary movie but then I will have nightmares so it isn't very nice.  
Austin's POV:  
I'm looked in practice room, but the good thing is I'm with Ally. We are watching Zaliens 3. I like but i can't take my eyes of Ally. She looks so gorgeous in her red dress. I know the movie already so I know what to expect, but Ally doesn't know what to expect. I put my arm around her to show her that I'm with her so she doesn't have to be scared. I guess she likes it because she snuggles in my jacket.

Trish' POV:  
'Dez are you sure that this is gonna work, because they in there for like half an hour now and nothing happened,' I say a bit angry.  
'Well there is something happening right now,' he says and I run to screen.  
'There is something happening, but not just something,' he says.  
I look to the screen and I see Austin and Ally hugging while they watch the movie.  
'Omg they are hugging,' I say. But then I hear that there is a scary part and Ally jumps more into Austin. He looks down and she looks up and they stare in each other's eyes. And suddenly they start to lean in. They are now an inche a part.

**So that was it for this one. Sorry that it is a little bit short. Thanks for all the reactions. And you know it, if you have a question ask it in the comments and I will answer them. **

**C U soon **

**XOXOXO Musiclover629**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's POV:  
Austin and I were now an inch a part. We stared in each other eyes for a while. And when our lips finally touch I felt sparkles everywhere. Our lips moved like they were made for each other. After a few minutes we broke the kiss but we were still staring at each other. Until I broke the silence.  
'Austin you asked Dez if locking us up in practice was his way to found out if I liked you. Why did you asked him that,' I asked still looking in his beautiful chocolate bruin eyes.  
'Because I like you Ally,' he says. 'I always liked you, but I was scared that you didn't liked me back and..' he says. He wanted to say something else but I cut him off by kissing him. He was shocked first, but then I guess he realized that it was me and he kissed me back. But this kiss was different, this one was filled with more passion then the first one. But I don't care.  
'I guess that means that you like me too?' Austin asks.  
'That you still have to ask it,' I say. And he smiles at me.  
After a few minutes we hear the door open and see Trish answer Dez standing in the opening.  
'Dez you are gonna die!' Austin screams. Dez doesn't know how fast he has to be out of here because Austin is, even no he is now my boyfriend, very mad.  
Trish comes to me and gives me a hug.  
'You are finally back together,' I says extremely happy.  
'I know this gonna be awesome, that's for sure,' I say. 'I hope that Dez is gonna survive Austin.'  
We hear Dez's girl scream that means Austin got him. Trish and I look at each other and burst out of laughing. We are going downstairs to see what Austin is doing to Dez.

Austin's POV:

I am running after Dez, don't know why because I'm now Ally's boyfriend. When Dez suddenly stops.

'Austin why are you actually chasing me,' Dez asks.

'Because you locked me in practice room,' I say.

'But you are with Ally now,' Dez says. 'Isn't that what you wanted?'

'Yes it is, but I didn't wanted you to lock me in a room,' I say.

'Okay I won't do that again,' Dez says.

'I see that you two are still friends?' Ally asks. I turn around and see my beautiful girlfriend again.

'Hey beautiful,' I say. She walks toward me and I give her a quick kiss.

'Uhm Austin, Ally I don't think you should do that now,' Trish says.

'Why not?' I ask.

'Because you parents are coming,' Trish says.

I turn around and see my parents at the door. I wonder why they are here.

'Hey mom, hey dad,' I say. 'Why are you two here?'

'We are here to ask you to with us,' my dad says.

'Why?' Ally asks. 'Is there something wrong?'

'Non, but it is very important,' my mom says.

'Okay, then we are coming right guys?' Dez says.

We all go with my parents to my house. We arrive at my house and see that all you parents are there.

'Mom, dad what are you doing here,' Ally, Trish and Dez at the same time. I look at them with a confused look.

'Yeah we are practicing that for a while,' Ally says laughing.

'We are here to tell you four something very important,' Trish' mom says.

'Okay what is it?' I ask.

'Austin, you are not Austin Monica Moon,' my dad says. 'You are Ross Lynch.'

'What,' I scream.

And Ally, you are not Ally Dawson,' Lester says. 'You are Laure Marano.'

'I am who?' Laura screams.

'Dez, you are not Dez,' Dez' mom says. 'You are Calum Worthy.'

'Okay,' Dez says confused.

'And let me guess,' Trish says. 'I am not Trish de la Rosa.'

'Non that is true,' her mother says. 'You are Raini Rodriguez.'

'I knew it,' Trish says. 'So I guess that you guys aren't our really parents?'

'Non we aren't,' my mom says. 'Laura, you are the youngest child of the Marano family, Raini, you are the oldest child of the Rodriguez family, Calum, you are the only child of the Worthy family.'

'And I, which family is mine?' I scream.

'Well Ross, you are the fourth of the five children of the Lynch family,' my mom says.

'I am a Lynch?!' I scream.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. In the last episode I left you with a cliffhanger. Hahaha. When here is episode 7. I hope you like it. **

In the previous episode:

Austin's POV:

'Well Ross, you are the fourth child of the five Lynch family,' my mom says.

'I am a Lynch?!' I scream.

In this episode:

'Yes, you are a Lynch,' my mom says. 'You are Mark and Stormie's fourth child.'

'I..I am Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland's brother?' I ask. 'I can't believe it. I am R5's brother!' My thoughts are going crazy right now. I look at everybody in the room, but I stop at Ally or as I have to say from now Laura. Does she want to stay my girlfriend now I am Ross Lynch?

'I can't believe it,' I say. 'I want proof that this isn't a joke.'

'Okay, we can give you that,' Lester says. 'Come with me to the Sonic Boom. There is the proof you want.'

We walk with Lester to the Sonic Boom. When we arrive I see nothing different.

'So we are here, but here is nothing different,' Laura says as confused as I am.

'No that's what you think, you have to look behind it,' Penny says. She walks to one of the walls and knocks two times on the wall. It suddenly falls on the ground and we see a lot of people behind it. They all look at us.

'Laura this is your family, the Marano family,' Penny says. 'Raini this is your family, the Rodriguez family, Calum this is your family, the Worthy family. We contacted them all and told them that your guys found it out. You guys are in a TV since you were 2 years old, but Calum and Raini don't because they were 4 and 6.'

'Wait if I was 6, then how is it possible that I can't remember it?' Calum says.

'We don't know either,' the women says. 'But what we do know is that we are very sorry that we did this to you, Calum my son. You have grown so fast.' She walks toward Calum and hugs him. He hugs her back.

'Hold on a minute, if Laura is now with her family, Raini is with her family and Calum is with his family, where is my family?' I ask.

'Well they don't know that you found out that you are Ross,' Mike says.

'I can't believe this, you just told me that I am not your son,' I scream. 'Everybody is with his or her family again and I have to found out where my family is right now. I always knew that you were my real parents and that I didn't belong here. I felt so alone. You what I am out of here!' And I run away, I don't know where I am going. But I don't care. After a while I stop and go sit on a bench.

'Ross, are you okay?' I see Laura. She walks to me and takes place next to me.

'No, I am not okay,' I say. 'Wait a minute, you just called me Ross right? Please don't call me like that, I am Austin. Austin Moon.'

'Well after what happened today, you are not,' Laura says.

'Okay that's the last thing I am worried about,' I say.

'Then where are you the most worried about?' she asks.

'About us,' I say. 'What will happen between us. I mean what happens if we can't be together anymore. What happens if your parents don't like me or….,' I say, but she cut me off by kissing me. I love it when she does that. Even no I am just her boyfriend for like 2 days, but I now already that she is the one for me. We pull a part.

'Ross, you don't have to worry about that, because I will always love you,' she says. 'And we are going to find out where you family is.'

'Thanks Laura, you are awesome,' I say. And I hug her and she hugs me back. 'I love you.'

'I love you too Ross,' she says. 'And I am pretty sure that my parents will love you. And I know for sure that your brothers and sister and parents will do the exact the same thing.' And she kisses me and I kiss her back, I love her so much!

**So guys that was I. Thanks for all the nice reviews. Episode 8 will come soon and I hope that it is long enough. **

**C U soon**

**XOXOXOXO Musiclover629**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody. I back. I am so SORRY that it has been so freaking long, but I had so much schoolwork. You don't even wanna know. So last begin real quick. **

In the previous episode found our friends out that they weren't who they thought they were. And everybody got reunited with their family, well not everybody. Ross hasn't found his family back, because his family doesn't know if Ross knows it and they don't know where Ross lives right now.  
In this episode:  
Ross' POV:  
I live at the Marano's for a while until I find my own family back. Oh man I want to find so bad. Don't get me wrong I like it here, but I want to my family. To see my mom, dad, brothers and sister.  
'Ross!' screams Laura while she runs downstairs. 'I found them!'  
'Laura please calm down,' I say. 'Found who?'  
'Your family!' she screams. 'And I ask them if they wanted to meet the Austin and Ally cast and they said yes.'  
'I am going to meet my family?' I ask her. And she nods her head.  
'That's awesome,' I scream and lift her up and turn around. I put her back on the ground and kiss her, but when I kiss her I don't feel any sparks. But I am not gonna say something about it.  
'Yes, they will be on the set tomorrow,' she says.  
'Okay, then I am going to bed it's late and I tired,' I say and yawn.  
'Okay goodnight,' she says and kisses me. And again no sparks. I don't know what's happening to me. Maybe a night of good sleep helps.

The next day I woke up at 5.30. How is that possible I never wake up that early. I take a shower and get dressed. And I walk downstairs and watch some tv. And guess which show is on. Yes Austin and Ally. I watch the theme song and see that there are only our show names on our pictures. No wonder that my family doesn't know where I am if no one says who we are. But how did Laura, Raini and Calum's parents found out where they were? I will ask Laura's dad later, but not now because I'm pretty sure that he is still a sleep.  
After an hour Laura comes downstairs.  
'Hey Ross are you excited?' Laura asks me while she walk to the kitchen.  
'Yes I am super excited,' I say when I walk after her. 'Thank you so much that you made this happen. I don't know what I can do for you.'  
'Well you can kiss me,' she says. And I kiss her, but again no sparks just like yesterday. But I guess that she feels sparks because she deepens in. I can't do something a else but join. But when I wanna deep in I hear a throat clearing. We stop kissing and see that Laura's dad is watching us.  
'Laura can you please do that somewhere else and not in my kitchen,' he says.  
'Sorry dad,' she says.  
'Mr. Marano can I ask you something?' I ask him.  
'Of course, can with me,' he says. And he takes me to the garden. 'What do you wanna ask.'  
'How did you found out that Laura was Ally on Austin and Ally?' I ask.  
'Uhm,' he says. I can see that he is scared somehow.  
'Mr. Marano is there something wrong?' I ask him.  
'I am going to tell you something and you are not allowed to be mad, okay?' He says.  
'Okay, I promise that I won't get mad,' I say.  
'Okay, when Laura was 14 years old she found out that the world that your knew was fake and she told Raini and Calum about it. And she wanted to see her family so did Raini and Calum. So that what happened, but when Raini asked if they didn't had to tell you about it she said no and when we asked why said she didn't wanted that,' he says.  
'Why would she do that?' I say getting mad. 'I thought that she loved me.'  
'She does but she loves you so much that she thought if we would bring you back to your real family you fall in love with someone else and she wants you to be hers. She is every time mad when you even look at an order girl,' he says. I can't believe that Laura did that to me. I am so mad right now! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I am not gonna talk a lot to day, but I am still so SORRY that it took so long. So last begin.**

In the previous episode:  
She is every time mad when you even look at another girl,' Mr. Marano says. Laura did that to me. I am so mad right now!

In the episode:  
Ross' POV:  
I runs inside after Mr. Marano said that.  
'Laura how could you do that to?!' I scream. She looks confused at me.  
'Ross where are you talking about?' she asks. 'What did I do?'  
'Oh you know exactly what I mean!' I scream. I just can't stop screaming I am just to mad.  
'Dad, what did you told him?' Laura asks her dad. Who is suddenly is standing next to me.  
'I told him everything,' he says. 'I am sorry sweetheart.'  
'Ross it is not what you think it is,' Laura says.  
'No?' I ask. Then tell me what it is?'  
'Okay I didn't told you but I just wanted you to stay with me forever,' she says.  
'Laura did you really did that to Ross?' a voice says. I turn around and see Vanessa standing on the stairs. 'That is crazy! No that's not crazy it is sick!'  
'I know, Ross can you forgive me,' Laura asks me.  
'No I can forgive you. And I can't be your boyfriend anymore,' I say.  
'Ross what do you mean?' Laura asks. 'Are you breaking up with me?'  
'Yes I am and I don't wanna see you anymore,' I say and I walk upstairs to pack my bags. When I am ready Laura and Vanessa are still arguing.  
When Vanessa sees me she stops arguing.  
'Ross I am gonna bring you to your family,' she says. 'Because I am the one that found your parents. Rydel is my best friend so they don't mind if I am gonna stay there.'  
'Okay, bye mr. Marano, bye Laura,' I say and I turn around to walk to the door. When we walk out the door I hear Laura scream that I have to stay, but I there is no way that I am ever going back to this house. I am done. We walk to the cars and go away.  
'Vanessa, why did you said so they don't mind if I stay there?' I ask her.  
'I am not going back to that house just like you do,' she says. 'I just can't believe it that Laura did this to you. It is unforgivable. So I asked Rydel if it was a problem if I would stay. She said that it wasn't so I stay there. And since our mom died I am I always that one who is in trouble. And I am done with that. And I found out that I am adopted, I am actually Vanessa Hudgens.'  
'I understand that,' I say. ' but do you think that they will remember who I am?'  
'After I told them that you are their little brother they will remember unmidditly,' she says. I believe her.

A few minutes later we arrive at the set. I feel my heart go like crazy. I am 18 year old right now but I feel like a little child that goes to school for first time.  
'Don't worry, I know that you are nervous but it will be okay,' she says. I nod. We walk in together. We walk through the halls when we are at the door to the main Austin and Ally-set  
Vanessa stops me.  
'Wait here I call you, okay?' she says.

Riker's POV:  
I'm so excited to see the Austin and Ally-cast. And I can see that my brothers and sister are excited to.  
'Guys are we complete?' I ask them.  
'Riker you know that we are never complete,' Rocky says.  
'Yeah Rocky is right, we always miss Ross,' Rydel says.  
I know,' I say. I see a tear roll down Rydel's creek. 'But we don't have to be sad because I am pretty sure Ross don't want wherever he might be.'  
I see someone walk in.  
'Hey Vanessa,' Rydel says. That's Vanessa? She is way more beautiful than I can remember.  
'Hey guys,' she says. 'Are you excited?'  
'Yes we are!' Ratliff says. 'We wanted to meet the cast for years now.'  
'Well there are a few changes,' she says. 'I told Rydel that you were gonna meet the cast but you guys know that the cast doesn't know that they are in a tv-show right.'  
'Yes,' I say.  
'Well the cast found out who they are. Do Austin did that too. Or do I have to say Ross,' she says.  
'Wait do you mean?' Rocky says. 'That we have Ross back?'  
'Let's find out, you can come out!' she screams at the door. I look at my siblings. Someone open the door and staps forward. We see slowly a pair of converse, a pair of jeans and finally a head but before I see the face is Rydel already to the person. And I can't help it but run to the boy with Rocky. Because we both saw that it is Ross. We have finally after 18 years our little brother back.  
'Ross we missed you so much,' Rocky says crying. 'And we are not letting you go anymore.'  
'Okay because I am not gonna go anymore,' Ross says.  
'Vanessa thank you so much,' Rydel says and she hugs Vanessa.  
'No problem,' she says smiling. 

**So that was it for this one. **

**C U soon. XXXX Musiclover629**


	10. Chapter 10

Ross' POV:  
A few weeks pasted by and I am so happy that Vanessa brought me back to my family. Vanessa live with us ever since but we don't mind at all, it was the least thing we could do she brought me back to my family. If she didn't I would probably still live at the Marano's. I can't still believe that Laura did that to me. I already forgave Raini and Calum, they could do anything about Laura. Even no I hate Laura our show is now written in a new way. We are now in season 5 we didn't began in season 1 just because the writers wanted go further were we ended.  
'Well guys I have a surprise for you,' one of the writers says.  
'What is it?' Calum asks.  
'A new cast member,' he says. 'She is 16 years old and I am pretty that guys all now her. She will play Austin's little sister.'  
'Who is it?' Raini asks.  
'It is Kennedy Coverall,' he says.  
'Are you kidding?' I scream. 'She is awesome and she has an awesome voice.'  
'I know that,' he says. 'And you are gonna meet her right now!'  
When he said right now a girl walked in with her blonde hair in a slightly high ponytail. She is like 5.7 feet tall. She is wear a pair of light green shorts, a tank top and a pair of denim converse. She was gorgeous.  
'Hey guys, I am Kennedy,' she says.  
'Hey I am Ross Lynch,' I say.  
'Yes I know, I am a big R5 fan,' she says. 'And you guys don't have to tell who you are I know that already.'  
'So you are the famous Mennedy Jones?' Laura says with a tunes I don't really like.  
'Yes but it is Kennedy not Mennedy,' Marie says.  
'And you can sing so awesome that ever boy falls in love?' Laura says on the same tunes. I don't know why I don't like it.  
'Well I won't say that they fall in love,' Kennedy says. 'But I might impress them. Do you want me to sing for you?'  
'Yes please I want to know so bad how you sound live,' Raini says. 'I have never been to one of your concerts.'  
'Well I don't give concerts that long so maybe you can ones come,' she says. And she begins to sing 'Break free' by Ariana Grande. It is beautiful.  
' Kennedy that was awesome,' Calum says.  
'Thanks Calum,' she says.  
'Okay guys enough talking we have to begin,' the director says. ' Kennedy you have to take of you neckless. It says your real names, but if you can change it then you can keep it on.'  
'I have the other letter in my bag,' she says and she grabs a bag from the director. She grabs a little case and opens it. There are all the letters of the alphabet in it.  
'Okay what are the letter of Ariana's names?' she asks.  
'Uhm, AHM,' the director says.  
'Okay I have them on, can I hold my rhinestone on it?' she asks.  
'Yes you can,' he says. 'Okay we are gonna begin, places ever one. And action.'

After a few hour are we ready. Finally I couldn't do any longer if I liked Laura.  
'Hey Kennedy, do you want to hang with me and my brothers and sister in my dressing room?' I ask hoping she will say yes.  
'Sure I would love to meet R5 in person again,' she says. She said yes.  
'Wait again you have met us before?'  
I say surprised that I missed a beautiful girl like her.  
'Yes at one of your concerts of your world tour,' she says while we walk to my dressing room.  
'Which one?' I ask.  
'I am not gonna say that until guys have guessed it,' she says laughing. I walk in to the dressing room and see my siblings on the couches.  
'Hey guys I brought someone with me today,' I say.  
Hey guys,' Kennedy says when she walks in.  
'O My God, that's the Kennedy Coverall,' Rydel says. 'I am Rydel.'  
'Rydel you don't have to tell me how you are,' Kennedy says. 'I am a big R5 fan.'  
'Yes and she met us ones before on our world tour, but we have to guess where,' I say.  
'Germany,' Rocky says.  
'No,' she says.  
'Italy,' Riker says.  
'No,' she says.  
'Canada,' I say.  
'No,' she says.  
'England,' Rydel says.  
'No,' she says. 'Okay Ratliff you are the last one. Which country am I from?'  
'Sweden?' Ratliff asks.  
'No,' she says smiling. 'But I will give you a hint.' And she begins to sing sleeping with a friend. That's the song Ratliff and Rydel covered in Amsterdam.  
'The Netherlands,' we scream together.  
'Yes,' she says.  
'But your last name is Coverall and you don't have an accent,' Rocky says.  
'My last name isn't Coverall, because it's my stage name. And my accent just fainted with practice,' she says.  
We talk for a few minutes, but then a security man walks in and says that we have to leave because he was gonna close the set.  
'Kennedy do you want to come home with us,' I ask.  
'Yeah sure. I will be alone if I go home so why not,' she says happy.  
'Wait what do you mean with I will be alone if I go home?' Riker asks.  
'Well I live with my aunt and she is the whole day not at home,' she says. 'Most of the times is she at home by 2.30 am and she sleeps when I wake up so it not that someone is waiting for me at home.'  
'What is her job?' I ask her.  
'She is a nurse,' she says while we all walk outside.  
'And where are your parents?' Rydel asks.  
'My parents are in the Netherlands with my sister,' she says.  
'And why aren't they here,' I ask.  
'My sister isn't here because she is in university to become a doctor and my dad isn't here because he can't let my grandparents alone, they very old and he can't be far away if something happens.' She says.  
'And your mother?' Rocky asks.  
'My mother?' She says. 'My mother is dead.'  
'Oh I am sorry,' he says.  
'No you couldn't know that,' she says. 'She died when I was 10 years old. Something wrong with her brain.'  
'But if your aunt can't bring you to the set because she is sleeping, then how do you come to the set?' Ratliff asks.  
'I have a car,' she says. And we walk to the parking garage. And we stop at Riker's car.  
'You guys can wait here I will get my car,' she says. And she walks away.

Kennedy 's POV:  
I walk to my are and plug my iPod in and scroll through my music. In decide to play R5's 'rock that rock' to make sure that they now that it is me. I start my car and drive to them.

Rydel's POV:  
We are waiting for Kennedy when we suddenly hear my voice.  
'Am I the only one that hears 'Rock that rock'?' I ask them.  
'No I hear it too,' Ross says.  
'It comes for there,' Riker says pointing to a car that's coming. When the car comes close the song becomes louder. The car comes in the light. It is a red sport car.**(BTW I am horrible in describing cars)** The car turns and we see Kennedy sitting in it.  
'This is your car?' Ratliff asks surprised.  
'Yes it is,' Kennedy says and she stops the car.  
'It is beautiful,' Ross says.  
'Yes it is,' she says. 'It is second hand. And just an year old.  
We driver all to our house. I sit next to Ratliff and I feel the warmth of his body. I like him so much. I look out the window and see Ross and Kennedy in her car singing. They are so cute together.  
'Look at those two,' Ratliff says. 'They are gonna be a thing, I am sure.'  
'Yes they are,' Vanessa says. I forgot that she was with us too. Of course she is with us, she goes everywhere Riker goes. She is so in love with Riker and Riker is in love with her but no one wants to say it. I wonder why.

**So guys that was it for this one and BTW I don't own any of the ****characters except Kennedy Coverall because it is an none existing person. **

**C U soon XXXXX Musiclover629**


	11. Chapter 11

Kennedy's POV:  
When we arrive at the house I get an text.  
"Hey Kennedy, where r u? Xx Ariana."  
"At the Lynches, y?"  
"Really can I come 2?"  
"I will ask. W8 a min."  
We walk in.  
'Hey guys can a friend of me come?' I ask. 'I am pretty sure you know her.'  
'Okay who is it?' Riker asks.  
'Ariana Grande,' I say.  
Rocky jumps up.  
'Are you kidding me. The Ariana Grande,' he says.  
'Yes the Ariana Grande. The one from Victorious,' I say. 'Why,'  
'That's Rocky's crush,' Riker says.  
'Oh okay,' I say. 'So she can come.'  
'I think that if we say no Rocky will freak out,' Ross says. 'So yes.'  
'I will text her,' I say.  
"Hey Ariana you can come."  
"Yeah! I will be there is 10 minutes"  
"Okay."  
'She is coming,' I say.  
'You can say to her to bring her swimsuit,' Rydel says.  
"Oh Ariana. You can bring you swimsuit. They have a pool"  
"Okay."  
'I will grab my swimsuit out my car,' I say.  
'Okay if you have it you can come upstairs to my room, it is the second door on your right,' Rydel says.  
I walk to my car and grab my bag with my swimsuit. Always bring your swimsuit my dad always said. And I am super happy that he always said that. While I walk back I see Ariana's car coming. She parks her car and walk with me inside.  
'That were no 10 minutes?' I say.  
'Yeah I know but I could go faster than I thought,' Ariana says.  
'I don't mind,' I say.  
When we walk in I see that Ariana stop. She is staring at someone or something. I look at the direction that she is looking and see Rocky staring at her too. I guess someone fall in love.  
'Ariana are you coming?' I ask.  
She suddenly woke up from Rockyland.  
'Yeah, I am coming,' she says. 'Hey guys.' She says to the boys.  
We walk upstairs and end up in a big hall. We walk to second door on the right like Rydel said. I knob on the door.  
'Come in,' Rydel screams. We open the door and see that Vanessa and Rydel are already done.  
'Hey you guys can change in my bad room,' Rydel says.  
'You can go first,' I say to Ariana.  
'Okay,' she says and she walks in the bad room.  
'You guys had to see Rocky and Ariana when we walked in again,' I say.  
'Why,' Vanessa asks.  
'They were staring at each other as if they found saw gold,' I say.  
'Then do we have to make sure that they get together,' Rydel says.  
I nod and get with a plan super-fast. And not a second later Ariana is done and I walk in the bad room to change. I change super-fast. When I am ready we walk downstairs. And we see 4 jaws drop.  
'Shut your mouth you will catch flies,' we say all at the same time. We look at each other and start laughing.  
While we walk downstairs are the guys finally closing their mouths and walk outside with us. They've a big pool.  
'I have an idea,' Rocky says. 'We are gonna play a games, boys vs girls.  
'Okay, what do we have to do,' Rydel says.  
'First you are gonna choose one girl and we one boy. And then they are gonna run 100 meter and then they are gonna swim 2 laps in the pool and the one who is here first wins,' Rocky says. 'Okay choose.'  
'Our choice is Kennedy,' Rydel says.  
'Okay, our choice is Ross,' Riker says. 'Ross, Kennedy get ready!'  
'Hey Kennedy, don't be mad if I win okay,' he says confident.  
'Okay I won't if I win you don't have to be mad at me okay,' I say laughing.  
'On your marks, get set and go,' rocky screams.

In the previous episode:  
'On your marks, get set and go,' Rocky screams.

Riker's POV:  
When Rocky said go Kennedy and Ross began running like crazy, but already after 2 seconds was Ross behind. But I am not afraid that we are gonna lose because Ross can swim super-fast. But Marie can run fast as I can see. After 10 seconds Kennedy is already in the water?  
'Guys look at Kennedy she is already in the water,' Ratliff says.  
'Dude she is super-fast, we are doomed,' I say.  
'Hey girls did you knew this?' Rocky screams.  
'I knew that she could swim fast,' Ariana screams. 'But I didn't knew that she can run fast.'  
'Come on Ross, you can still win,' we scream while we look at the water.  
'No he doesn't, because Kennedy is back,' Rydel screams.  
'What!' Ross screams. 'How is that possible.' He asks her while we pull out of the water.  
'Don't try to from a girl who almost lived in the water,' Kennedy says. 'And always had to run for it.'  
'Okay what do we have to do?' I ask.  
'Well you guys can first choose a boy but you are not allowed to choose Ross again because he needs a pause,' Kennedy says.  
'Okay I choose Rocky,' I say.  
'Dude!' Rocky says.  
'I choose Rocky too,' Ratliff says.  
'Okay then it is Rocky,' I say.  
'Thanks guys,' he says.  
'Don't worry Rocky, you have to tell your crush that you love her,' She say while she gives him her phone.  
'Do you mean?' He says.  
'Yes call her and I am pretty sure that she likes you to,' She say.  
'Okay,' he says and he calls his crush.  
Suddenly we hear 'Break Free from Ariana's purse. She walks to her purse and I look at the girl who are giving each other a high five.  
Hallo,' Ariana says.  
'Hey Ariana it is me,' Rocky says.  
'We will leave you two alone,' Kennedy says and we all walk inside.

Ariana's POV:  
Rocky called me? So I am his crush.  
'I am your crush?' I ask him. 'You like me?'  
'Yes I do,' he says. 'And if Marie didn't said that I had to tell you I won't have told in a while.'  
'Why?' I ask.  
'I am just afraid that you don't like me back,' he says. 'I mean you are the first one who I ever really fell in love with. And when I saw your today for the first time in real life, I knew for sure that I really like you. Love maybe.'  
'I have the same thing,' I say.  
'So Ariana do you wanna be my girlfriend?' He asks me. I am freaking on the inside, but I keep it cool.  
'Yes Rocky I would love to,' I say.  
'Really!' He asks. I nod. 'This is awesome.' And he lifts me and turns me around. He put me on the ground and we stair in each other's eyes. I can't help it and start to lean in. He starts to lean in too and our lips meet in the middle. I feel even sparks in my toes. I hear applause from inside but I don't care. After what felt forever we stop kissing. And stair in each other's eyes again.  
'Wow, that was...' Rocky says.  
'Amazing,' I finish his sentence.  
'Yeah and did you felt those sparks to?' He asks.  
'Yes, yes I did,' I say. And we smile.

Kennedy 's POV:  
One done two to go. Well exually three but I can see that Ratliff and Rydel are in love with each other.  
'I think it is save to go outside,' Riker says.  
'Good because I wanna swim,' Ross says. 'You get very warm if you have to race verses Kennedy. You are super-fast.'  
'Thanks,' I say. Oh man I want that I could tell him how much in liked him, but I can't because Ross has a girlfriend. And I think Laura doesn't like me already, I don't want her to hate me. We all walk outside. The guys walk to the diving board. And do their best stunts.  
'They always do the same,' Rydel says. 'Why can't they do something else.'  
'I can do a few stunts,' Vanessa says.  
'Me too,' I say.  
'Really!' Rydel says. We nod.  
'Hey guys, go away Kennedy and Vanessa are going to do their stunts,' Ariana says. We walk to the diving board.  
'Okay, show us your best stunt,' Ross says.  
'Oh we will,' we says.  
Vanessa goes first. She does a double backflip. When she comes up is it my turn. I walk up the diving board, I look at the boys and see that they are standing behind me.  
'I think you don't have to stand there,' I say.  
'Why?' Riker asks.  
'I will hit you,' I say.  
'Okay then we will go away,' Riker says.  
I get ready. I go and stand in a handstand. Jump and land with my feet on the end of the board. I jump again and do a double flip and end in dived in the water. When I come up I see surprised faces.  
'I told you that I almost lived in the water,' I say.  
'Can you learn us how to do that,' Rocky asks.  
'Of course,' I say. 'Can you do a handstand? A double flip or just a flip?'  
'Yes,' they all say.  
'Okay it is very simple actually,' I say.  
'Do you know what your length is? And what's the length of the diving board?'  
'Yes we know and 2 meter,' Rocky says.  
'Okay, I say when I walk up the diving board. 'It's very simple actually.' I explain them how to do the stunt. After a few minutes they all can do it.  
And when they are done they come sit with us. Rocky sits down on a chair with Ariana, Riker sits down with Vanessa, Ratliff with Rydel and Ross with me.  
'Do you guys wanna play Truth or Dare?' Vanessa asks us.  
'Sure why not,' we all say.  
'Okay I begin, Ross truth or dare?' Ariana asks Ross.  
'Truth,' Ross says.  
'Are you and Laura still together?' She asks.  
'No we are not together anymore,' he says. Really they aren't together anymore? But Laura still loves him that's for sure.  
'Okay my turn, Kennedy truth or dare,' he says.  
'Truth,' I say.  
'Do you have a boyfriend, if yes where did you met, if no do you like somebody?' Ross asks  
'I don't have a boyfriend and yes I like somebody,' I say.  
'And is this person in this backyard?' Riker asks.  
'Yes he is,' I say.  
'Does his name begin with an R,' Ratliff asks.  
'Yes Ratliff his name begins with an R,' I say and we all laugh.  
'Is it..,' Rocky asks but I stop him.  
'Rocky wait,' I say. 'Do you have the feeling that someone is looking at you?'  
'Yes I do too,' Ross says.  
'Me two,' Rydel says.  
'Me three,' Vanessa says.  
'Me four,' Riker says.

**So guys this was it so this one. Who do you think is watching them? Comment in the description box. You'll found out next episode. **

**C U soon XXXXXX Musiclover629 **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody,**

**Here is a new episode. I hope you guys like it. And BTW have you guys seen the video for Heart made up on you? Oh my gosh you guys. It is so good. I love it!**

In the previous episode:

Kennedy's POV:

'I don't have a boyfriend and yes I like somebody,' I say.  
'And is this person in this backyard?' Riker asks.  
'Yes he is,' I say.  
'Does his name begin with an R,' Ratliff asks.  
'Yes Ratliff his name begins with an R,' I say and we all laugh.  
'Is it..,' Rocky asks but I stop him.  
'Rocky wait,' I say. 'Do you have the feeling that someone is looking at you?'  
'Yes I do too,' Ross says.  
'Me two,' Rydel says.  
'Me three,' Vanessa says.  
'Me four,' Riker says.

This episode:

Riker's POV:

'Guys it is probably just an animal or something,' I say.

'NO I AM NOT AN ANIMAL!' somebody screams.

'Who was that?' Rydel asks.

'Oh Rydel you know who I am,' the person says.

'That Laura,' Vanessa says. She jump up and runs towards a tree.

'VANESSA WAIT!' I scream.

'I go,' Kennedy says and she runs to Vanessa.

Vanessa's POV:

I wanna find Laura and make her stop. I hear Riker calling me but I have to do this for him. I stop at the tree where I thought I saw Laura, but I can't see her anymore. In the corner of my eye I see that Kennedy is coming. Good that she helps me and not one of the boys. I have seen Kennedy in the gym a lot and I have noticed that she is pretty strong. And maybe she will stay calm when I am freaking out.

'Vanessa why are you at this tree?' she asks. 'Laura can be everywhere.'

'Because I thought I saw and heard her voice come from this tree,' I say.

'You were right sis, but not anymore,' Laura says. 'Because I am not in that tree anymore.'

Kennedy and I look at each other and turn around. When we turn around we see Laura standing behind us.

'Laura why are you here?' Kennedy asks pretty calm. I don't know how she can stay calm right know. Laura could've killed us while she was behind us.

'I am here because you ruined my life,' she says.

'Me?' I ask. 'What have I done.'

'Not you,' she says. 'I mend Kennedy.'

'Me? I did nothing to you,' Kennedy says still super calm.

'Laura what do you mean Kennedy ruined your life?' Rocky asks. 'You refused to tell Ross about his family because you wanted him for yourself. So you actually no reason to be mad at Kennedy.'

We turn around and see that the rest has come closer.

'I don't care if I have a reason or not,' she says. 'This girl has ruined my life. And if you all come even a bit closer you will be toasted.'

'What does she means with toasted?' Ariana asks.

'Good question Ariana,' Laura says. 'But maybe you know a little bit more about it then you think you do. And I know that Vanessa, Rydel also know what I mean.'

'Don't you dare to use that,' Kennedy says and she is absolutely not calm anymore.

'Dear Kennedy I am willing to use it,' Laura says. 'And actually I am done with you.'

'Hold on a sec,' Ratliff says. 'Where are you talking about. And what do Rydel, Vanessa and Ariana know about? Cause I am confused.'

'Well Ratliff I can show you,' Laura says and she lifts her hand and points it at Kennedy. 'Ready for your death Kennedy?'

LAURA, PLEASE NO!' Kennedy screams. 'You that you can't do that.'

'I know that's what makes it even more fun,' she says.'

'RYDEL DOES SHE MEANS THE POWERS?' Ross screams at Rydel.

'Yes she does,' Rydel says.

'Laura don't do it,' he scream. 'I will do everything you want.' You could hear in his voice that he was desperate. I think he really likes Kennedy.

'Will you be my boyfriend again?' she asks.

'No you have lied to me and I can't forget about that,' Ross says.

'Then say good bye too Kennedy,' she says.

**Sorry guys another cliffhanger. Please comment and say what you think about it because I wanna know if there are people actually reading this and liking this. So please please please give you opinion, I really need them. **

**C U Soon **

**XOXOX Musiclover629**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody. Here is an new episode of my story. I got a few reviews and wanna say ****musiicmonii**** it is okay if you don't like that I changed in to the real actors. It is your opinion. But I will stop talking and go further with the story.**

In the previous episode:

Vanessa's POV:

'RYDEL DOES SHE MEANS THE POWERS?' Ross screams at Rydel.

'Yes she does,' Rydel says.

'Laura don't do it,' he scream. 'I will do everything you want.' You could hear in his voice that he was desperate. I think he really likes Kennedy.

'Will you be my boyfriend again?' she asks.

'No you have lied to me and I can't forget about that,' Ross says.

'Then say good bye too Kennedy,' she says.

In this episode:

Laura's POV:

I knew I wasn't supposed to do this but Kennedy ruined my life. She took Ross away from me. I know that what I did to Ross is bad, but I love him so much and I know him since we were born and he knows Kennedy just a few hours. I have my powers so I am gonna use them.

I make a ball of fire in my hand.

'KENNEDY WATCH OUT!' Riker screams.

I point my hand at Kennedy. She stays calm as if she is sure that I am not gonna crank a hair on her head. I make the ball bigger and bigger and bigger. And when I think it is big enough. I shoot it at Kennedy.

'NOO!' Ross screams. I look at Kennedy but I can't see her anymore. After all of the smoke and fire is gone and we see a huge ice wall.

'How is that possible?' I scream. 'Who of you three did this.'

'I didn't I can't control water,' Ariana says. 'I do fire just like you.'

'I can't do that I control air,' Rydel says.

'Me neither I control earth,' Vanessa says.

'But if Laura didn't do it,' Rocky says. 'And Ariana, Vanessa and Rydel also didn't do it. And none of the boys can do those things. Then the only one how is left is…'

We all look at the ice wall but it is gone.

'Where did the wall go?' Riker asks.

'More important where did Kennedy go?' Ross asks.

'I am here,' Kennedy says. 'And I made that wall, I can control water.'

'Now you survived it, but the next time you are going down, I say. 'All of you. You are gonna pay for this.'

I make a lot of smoke and disappear.

Ross' POV:

Laura disappeared and I turn to Kennedy.

'I can't believe that you are able to control water,' I say. 'That is so cool.'

'You think because when I told you that I had the power to control air you told me a freak,' Rydel says.

'Yes but air is stupid,' I say and we all laugh. 'Kennedy can I talk to you for a second.' I look at the rest. 'Alone.'

'Okay, Okay we are already going,' Ratliff says. 'Kennedy watch out for this boy he is crazy.'

'Thanks Ratliff,' Kennedy says. 'But I think I will survive it.'

Kennedy and I walk to the back of the backyard.

'Why do you wanna talk to me,' she asks.

'Kennedy I don't know you for long, but I think I like you,' I say and I grab her hands.

'I like you too,' she says and we look at each other in the eyes. 'But if Laura finds out she will kill me and you. And me in particular.'

'I don't care about what she think,' I say looking in her bright blue eyes.

'Are you sure?' she asks.

'Yes I am sure,' I say.

'Good then it is not a problem if I do this,' she says and leans in and kisses me. And I immediately kiss her back. I hear the rest clapping just like what we did when Rocky and Ariana kissed. I feel the sparks race though my body. After what felt like hours we pull apart.

'You kissed me!' I say.

'Wasn't I allowed to?' she asks.

'You are always allowed to do that,' I say and she smiles. 'Do wanna do out something?'

'I just kissed you,' she says. 'What do think is my answer is?'

'Yes?' I ask.

'Yes,' she says and smiles. Oh god I love that smile. I smile back and kiss her again. I felt the sparks again. It is amazing. I smile while kissing her and I feel that also starts smiling.

**So that was it for this time. I hope you guys liked it. I am not gonna upload every day. I only uploaded today because I am sick and had nothing to do.**

**Let me know I the comments what you think. I really a like it when I hear what you think. **

**C U soon **

**XOXOXO musiclover629**


End file.
